The document WO 2007/085241 A1 discloses a method and device for the recording of body movements, wherein a graphic marker is connected with the body part and an image of the body part comprising the graphic marker is generated by an image recording camera. A processor device determines the position, location and/or movement of the graphic marker in the three-dimensional space, wherein a substantial automation and high measuring precision during the determination of position and movement in the three-dimensional space is achieved without the need of manual calibration of the measurement system. Furthermore, this document discloses a determination of a jaw joint axis and the acquisition of motion trajectories of a lower jaw.
The publication titled “Virtuelle realdynamische Occlusion für Funktionsanalyse and CAD/CAM-Prozesse” von Sebastian Ruge, Diana John, Bernd Kordaβ, in digital_dental.news, 8. Jahrgang, November 2014, pages 6-12 discloses an electronic motion acquisition system for visualizing jaw movements. The document discloses that for digitalizing of teeth surfaces a plaster model is scanned using a 3D scanner. At the lower jaw an ultrasound transmitter equipment is mounted and a receiver microphone is mounted at the skull. During the motion, ultrasound measurements are performed. The three-dimensional position data are visualized and the dentist has the opportunity to detect occlusal problems, such as interferences during the bite or chewing motion.
In the prior art an optical or ultrasound involving measurement method for acquiring position data during a jaw movement have been applied. Thereby, the optical marker is required to be fixed at the upper jaw or the lower jaw using a frame or a strap. Furthermore, it is required to fix the patient, in particular the skull of the patient, using voluminous equipment in order to ensure that the upper jaw is in a fixed position. Thereby, the measurement requires extensive equipment and is inconvenient for the patient.
Thus, there may be a need for an arrangement and a method for tracking a movement of an upper jaw relative to a lower jaw, wherein disadvantages observed in the prior art are reduced or even overcome. In particular, there may be a need for an arrangement and method for tracking a movement of an upper jaw relative to a lower jaw which provides accurate position data to enable reconstructing a motion of the lower jaw relative to the upper jaw during a natural chewing motion. Furthermore, it is desired that such motion data is usable for designing and finally manufacturing a dental supplement to be applied to at least one tooth of the patient.